


Это необходимо

by Naru



Series: Пипявки в кляре [6]
Category: Original Work, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В развитие "Личного ада..." Любимый штамп яойных ориджиналов - вынужденный династический брак. только вот "невеста" - Аскольд ведёт себя не так, как принято, и не так, как ожидает Чёрный Джек...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это необходимо

– Это необходимо, – в который раз повторил Рэндолл. Странно, но звучание этих слов ласкало его слух, стоило только представить, как он произнесет их, глядя в симпатичную и перепуганную мордашку своего суженого.  
Что ни говори, а даже в династических браках по расчету может быть весьма приятная сторона. Даже помимо приданого и политической выгоды. По крайней мере, Рэндолл уже предвкушал это самое приятное. Нареченного своего он уже видел, хоть и мельком – как раз в его вкусе, и с ним, похоже, можно будет приятно провести немало времени. Ведь как раз такие – самые наивные и романтичные натуры, грезят о чистой вечной любви и вовсю пытаются показывать характер, оказываясь выданными замуж по расчету. Более занятной игрушки Рэндолл не мог себе представить. Пусть сперва побьется в его объятиях, почувствует на себе его власть. Тем приятнее потом будет утешить – до нового строптивого порыва.  
Что думает по этому поводу сам его только-что-жених-и-вот-уже-супруг со странным именем Аскольд, узнать не удалось. Ну в самом деле, что это за причуды – одеваться в белый костюм и закрывать себе лицо подобием белого покрывала!  
В сладких мечтах и попытках угадать, что же, собственно, там под покрывалом, свадьба пролетела незаметно. Рэндолл веселился и торопил время. Не терпелось заглянуть в испуганные глаза и начать игру...  
И вот они одни. В спальне, освещенной лишь немногочисленными свечами. Перед королевски широкой постелью.  
– Ну что ж, красавчик, мы женаты. Может, настала пора показать мне своё лицо?  
Рэндолл еще не договорил, когда покрывало спорхнуло прочь, открыв ту самую симпатичную мордашку, счастливейшую улыбку... и совершенно сумасшедшие глаза.  
– Мы женаты... – прошептал он, и было в этом шепоте что-то настолько горячечное, что Рэндоллу стало не по себе. Показалось, что он находится слишком уж близко от новоиспеченного супруга.  
Супруг же протянул к нему руки и выдохнул:  
– Мы женаты... И отныне ты мой, навсегда!  
Шаг назад – и Рэндолл, не осознавая толком, что происходит, спиной шлепнулся на постель. Над ним нависала фигура в белом с ненормально, нечеловечески счастливыми глазами.  
Рэндоллу стало не по себе.  
«Это необходимо», – напомнил он себе, чувствуя, как кровать слегка прогибается под уже двойной тяжестью. И что-то подсказывало Рэндоллу, что игра в эту ночь всё же состоится. Вот только играть будет не он. А с ним.  
Это же ад, настоящий ад! И как понять – для кого?!


End file.
